


Cannikids

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Documentaries, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Interviews, M/M, Slow Build, some humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What's it like living with Hannibal the Cannibal?" One of the interviewers ask Will. He smiles lightly then chuckles. "It's great, wonderful, I don't mind his hobbies" he answers.</em><br/>-<br/>(Prompt fill from the Hannibalkink meme: An AU where cannibalism isn't actually illegal (as long as you don't murder anyone) but it is considered rather weird and slightly taboo. A documentary crew has decided to do a story on cannibals and the people who live with them and interview Hannibal and Will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/gifts).



"That's wonderful, maybe they'll make a meal out of us"

*

"What do you think of cannibals?" David asks. 

"What about them?" Julie asks. 

"What do you think of them?" He asks again.

"I don't know, why?" Julie asks.

"I want to make a movie about them?" He says booting up his laptop.

"Why?"

He sighs loudly rolling his eyes. "Get Jacob and Alex on the phone" he says typing in the google search engine. 'Know cannibals in america'. Only a few of people pop up in web search all the rest nonsense. He clicks on a link sending him to a page of know cannibals.

He sees a picture of a smiling look-a-like family, and two men who don't look alike to the family _The Hobbs family known as cannibals along with Hannibal and Will lecter (pictured left)._

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Julie says harshly 

"Is there any documented movie about Cannibals?" He asks. 

"Not that I know of" she answers. 

"Exactly" 

"But why, they could eat us" she says.

"Uh, no that's illegal for any cannibals too murder, it intrigues me, I mean I don't know anyone who uses human as a food source" 

"You don't even know any!" She says throwing her hand up in the air. 

"I do now, get Jacob and Alex on the phone, and pack your bags and eqiument." 

She sighs harshly and starts tapping at her phone, David writes down the names of cannibals in Baitmore, then writes down there know addresses and phone numbers.


	2. Day 0

"Really David, cannibals?" 

*

Davids tacks the photos on the wall of the cannibals, he would like to interview, he puts them in Alphabetical order by there last names. There isn't many, as in there's only five known cannibals, but he has a feeling there's more, but he just wants to interview these five. 

Abigail Hobbs  
Garret Jacob Hobbs  
Louise Hobbs  
Hannibal Lecter  
Will Lecter 

He looks at the five photos, all of them smiling back at him, none of them seem weird or different, they just look like everyday people he would see in the supermarket. He swipes a hand over his face and scrathes the back of his neck, then sits down and spins in his chair a few times.

He was nervous to call them, he normally wasn't nervous for something like this, be he is now. He taps his knee with his ring finger and stares at his moblie phone, he huffs a sigh when he hears the door open. It was Julie coming in, with the equiment. She frowns at David and shrugs it off, heading to her corner of the room. 

"Have you contacted them yet?" She saks flipping open her notepad.

"No." He says dryly, annoyed. 

"Really?" She asks amused. 

"Yes, stop acting amused, its annoying." He says rolling his eyes. 

"Just call them already would you!" She exclaims. 

"What did they say?" He asks turning his chair toward her. 

"You should know, they are your brothers" she says flatly.

He makes a noise in the bsck of his throat and spins back to his moblie. He picks it up and then looks at the phone numbers, then back at his moblie. He sighs and dials the Hobbs number. His hand shake a little as the line starts to ring.

"Hello?" He hears a male voice say. 

"U-uh hello, is this Mr. Hobbs?" He asks.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Garret asks. 

"Would you like to be in a movie?" He blurts. 

"Can you say that again?" 

"A documentry about cannibals and the people that live with them" 

"Oh. Um. Well. I'm unsure, when are you start to flim?" Mr. Hobbs asks.

"In a couple of weeks" Davis answers. 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"Just give me the address." David says.


	3. Day 1

"How do you even talk to a cannibal?"

*

He hangs up after the call the call is over, and ponders his final decisions of if he wants to do this are night. He sets his mobile down, then stares at it for a few seconds, then he puts it up again frowning at his mobile. He sighs, then sets it do n and pushes away from his desk. 

His arms flung out and he spins in his chair. "Well?" Julie asks looking at him puzzled. "Well, they said yes to it" David responds. He stands and puts his computar chair back. Then picks up his mobile, he dials Jacob and waits for the his brother to pick. He taps his knee again, getting impatient. It goes to his voicemail, he doesn't leave a message. "Why didn't he pick up?" David asks. "How would I know?" Julie says. 

David rolls his eyes and sits back down in his chair. "Don't you need to call the other cannibals? Or something" she asks. "Well, yeah" he says. "Then why aren't you?" 

He sighs loudly and leans his head back on his chair. He dials the other number, that's scribbled down on the paper. He doesn't wait as long as he had to before. 

"Hello? Will Lecter or Hannibal Lecter?" David asks right away. 

"Will. May I ask who this is, and why you know my name?" Will asks. 

"My name is David, and I found you on the internet. On a website. I was just calling for a documentary I'm doing on cannibals, and the people they life with." 

"Uh, okay" 

"I was just wondering if your would like to be in it. With your husband." 

"May, I ask who else is going to be in this documentary?" 

"The Hobbs Family?" 

"Mhmm. Can I get back to you. I need to ask my husband. Since you know he's the cannibal." 

"Okay. Just call this number back." David says. 

"Thank you. And goodbye." Will says. 

The line goes dead as David sets his moblie down. 

"Well?" Julie asks. 

"It is weird that I'm the only one, who finds cannibalism fairly normal?" 

*

"Out of the things in the world. You pick this" 

"What its instering and why not? No ones ever explored it and discovered that maybe cannibals are just humans, eating other humans." Davis explains to his crew. 

His crew is small, compared to others people crew, but he doesn't care. It's him, Jacob, Alex, and Julie and sometimes Peter. They sit in there small studio, getting ready to head out to the Hobbs house. 

"If you're not up for it. Or uncomfortable then you don't have too, if you don't want too" He says again. 

"What if they make a meal out of us, just for saying the wrong thing. I mean they could have a feast with their cannibal friends and people will wonder where did that documentary crew go? While they eat my heart and livers." Alex says. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I mean how do you even…" he trails off, looking into the distance at something on the floor. 

"There just like us." David says again.

They arrive at the house, as they see the garage door has _'Cannibals'_ sprayed across it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters kinda short.

"Are you even sure we should be here?" 

*  
David knocks on the door as his crews members and him wait for Mr. Hobbs to answer the door. "Did you see that?" Alex asks. "Yes, Alex I saw. So stop freaking out. We're fine." David says. "Right, next thing you know we'll be breakfast" he says. 

David rolls his eyes, as the door is answered by a teenager. "Hello?" She says puzzled. "Hi, I'm David and this is my crew." He say sticking out his hand. "Oh! I'm Abigail Hobbs, I don't know if my dad has talked ahout me." She says opening the door wider for them. 

"Come in, make yourself at home, I'll go get my dad, I'll just be a minute" she says running off down a hallway. David and everybody else takes a seat in the living room. "Well, nice house." Julie says quietly. Everybody just 'hmms' in agreement. It's quiet but not for a long period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised GuessWho an update. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
